Forgotten
by Vampire Toy
Summary: When they were children they had almost nothing in common….almost NaruSaku cute childhood oneshot


Forgotten

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura)

:Sound effect:

Summary: When they were children they had almost nothing in common….almost (NaruSaku cute childhood one-shot)

…

A chilly wind ruffled the blonde boys hair as he trudged down a aimless path. He was so deep in thought that he only gave a wearied grunt when he unknowingly shoved a pink haired girl with his shoulder.

"Hey! Can't you say 'excuse me'?" she yelled as he continued without a word.

"Huh? Isn't that Naruto? What's wrong with him? He's usually so uppity and annoying." The pink haired girl muttered to her friend.

"Ugh, ignore him Sakura, he always mopes around in this month, just sulking and getting in peoples way!" her friend replied, brushing a strand of her platinum blonde hair from her face.

"What makes this month so special that he has to stop being loud?" Sakura huffed as they continued walking to their own destination.

"Feh, his birthday is in this month, I think it's today cause I heard Iruka-sensei say 'Happy Birthday' to him. He's just being whiney because no one else remembered." The blonde put her hands behind her head as she strolled.

Sakura stopped, however, thinking over the last statement from her friend.

(People just forget and ignore him? I'd mope around too)

"Hey Ino-chan, I have to go home, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Huh? I thought you were coming over to my house today."

"I'll have to come over tomorrow instead, I just remembered something really important I have to do."

"Well, ok, see you later then." Ino waved watching Sakura run off quickly, "What's she up to now?"

…

A few moments later Sakura had found her way into the kitchen, quickly deciding what would be the quickest to make. Of course, the answer was simple, because she only had the ingredients for one thing, no elaborate thinking was needed. She worked as hard as she could, measuring, mixing, baking, everything was done as if she were in a race. Her green eyes fluttered up to the kitchen clock every now and then to make sure she still had enough time to complete her task.

When she finally heard the beep from the oven, she knew that all she had to do now was find him.

…

"Naruto! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't you ever sit still?" the pink haired girl cried when she finally found the blonde boy sitting on a park bench. \

"Huh? Sakura-chan? Why were you looking for me?"

"I have something for you!" she said handing him a green box with yellow spots.

"Wow, what is it?"

"It's a cake! It's your birthday right?"

"Yeah it is! Wow thanks!" he said taking the box gently, "Hey you're wearing an apron, did you make this?"

"Yup, so you better like it."

"Hey Sakura-chan, will you eat it with me?"

"…Ok."

She sat next to him and smiled lightly as he opened the box. He grinned in amazement and happily broke off a piece, handing it to Sakura.

"You first, it's your cake."

Naruto only smiled and stuffed it in his mouth, taking out another piece with his other hand and giving that to her instead.

"Wow Sakura! This is really good!"

"Thanks Naruto." She replied munching on her own frosty piece of cake.

"Do you cook a lot?" he asked through mouthfuls.

"Yeah, it's easy."

"Cool, you should open a restaurant."

"Haha, then I couldn't be a ninja!"

"Oh yeah………hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you make this because you felt sorry for me?"

Sakura paused a moment and looked down at the cake in her lap, "Did I do it because I felt sorry for you?" she repeated to herself.

"Yeah right!" she snapped.

Naruto almost fell from his seat and stared at Sakura in surprise, unsure of what to say, but she continued so he wouldn't have to open his mouth.

"People's birthday's are forgotten all the time Naruto, it happens to everyone! To some it just happens a lot more…. and the only reason that happens is because people forget your there, so livin' up ok?"

"Well, has it happened to you before Sakura-chan? I can't imagine who'd forget YOUR birthday!"

"Of course it's happened to me! I just said it happens to everyone!"

"But who forgot?"

"…My parent's sometimes forget…"

"Your own PARENTS!"

"They're very busy ok!"

Naruto was silent for a moment before he gave her a huge grin, "I'll never forget your birthday Sakura-chan!" he said leaning in quickly and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"ARG NARUTO!" She slammed her fist over his head as she turned bright red.

"Owwwww……"

Sakura looked down at the dirt pathway as Naruto recovered from his wounds.

"But….thanks I won't ever forget yours either." She smiled softly; pink still draped over her cheeks.

Naruto grinned and nod, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Whelp! I should be going home now, it's getting late, you should go home too!" she hoped up and turned to leave but stopped and turned to face the fox-faced boy again, "Hey Naruto…I never wanna see you mope around again ok? You're never forgotten as long as you show people you're here! So never let me forget you Naruto!" she held up her tiny fist dramatically to show emphasis, "Understand?"

Naruto blinked and smiled, a light blush covering his cheeks, "Yeah! Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll make sure you never forget me!"

…

VampireToy: and years later Sakura came to regret that moment….

Naruto at age 15: HEY SAKURA-CHAN! GUESS WHAT TODAY IS! (pounce)

VampireToy: hahaha I know, I know, it sucked majorly, Well, I took it from a doujinshi I made one night on a whim. That doujinshi is on my art page btw if you wanna check it out, the links in my bio, it's the homepage :) ahem…anyway, hope that was ok, R & R please and flames welcome (unless you didn't like the coupling)


End file.
